


Lost and Found

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is spending time alone in a winter cabin while Jim works with the bullpen gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mab (Mab_Browne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/gifts).



**Title** : Lost and Found  
**Author** : PattRose  
**Type** : Slash  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Word Count** : 1727  
**Summary** : Blair is spending time alone in a winter cabin while Jim works with the bullpen gang.  
**Warnings** : Slight Angst and some mild language

** Lost and Found **

**Outside of Cascade**

Blair was sitting on the sofa at the winter cabin that Jim’s dad, William let them use. He was all bundled up in a blanket, sipping hot cocoa, watching the fireplace roar. Blair wanted to roar too. 

This was supposed to be his and Jim’s four days off. Jim had worked twelve days without a break. They had both looked forward to getting away and Blair had some wonderful plans for Jim. But the case everyone was working on got a break and Jim had to stay and help close the case. He promised he would call and fill Blair in on what was going on, but no phone call as yet. Blair knew that the phone was working because he had picked up the landline telephone three times to be sure the howling wind hadn’t done something to the wires. 

Blair got up to get some more cocoa and decided he was going to watch the football game. They had it all planned out, but now Blair was going to be watching it alone.

Blair, with cup in hand, switched the television on and sat back down in front of the blazing fire. He knew that if Jim was there, Jim would be complaining about the heat, but it didn’t matter because he wasn’t going to be there anyhow.

The game was just starting. Blair was so disappointed that he had to watch it alone. Seattle Seahawks were playing the New York Giants. Blair smiled when he thought about Rafe and Brown begging him to bet on the Hawks to win. Those two didn’t believe that Seattle had a chance. Blair knew that he had faith for a reason. They were a stronger team than the Giants and he made the bet with both men easily. If Seattle won, Blair would be making one hundred dollars. If Seattle didn’t win, Blair would be losing that much. 

In the first few minutes, Seattle intercepted the ball and ran the entire length of the football field without being tackled. Blair had to set his cocoa down he was so excited. He didn’t want to spill anything on William’s new sofa. Blair suddenly missed Jim even more than he did before. They would have been hollering and jumping up and doing a chest bump for that play. It deserved a chest bump that was for sure. Blair went back to curling up on the sofa and watching the game until about half-time. 

The phone rang and Blair jumped up to answer it. “Jim?”

“Well, of course it’s me, Blair. Who else were you expecting?” 

“Stop being a smart ass and tell me that you’re on your way up here right now…”

Blair heard the long, loud sigh through the wire. “Chief, I won’t be able to make it up tonight. It’ll be sometime tomorrow night by the time I get out of here.”

“Well, that’s just fucking perfect, Jim. I feel so alone and lost.”

“Blair, I’m tired of it too. I’ve been on it for almost thirteen days now - but you know how important this case is. We got a good break and lots of leads and we’re making major progress. Please say you’ll forgive me.”

"I always complain when I’m alone and feeling blue, Jim. Of course I’ll forgive you.”

"I really am sorry, Blair. But I'll definitely see you some time tomorrow night."

“I’m going to go out hiking tomorrow if it’s sunny again,” Blair said, wanting to let Jim know what his plans were. 

Jim frowned. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Chief. I don’t want you wandering around alone in the ice and snow. This isn’t the time of year for a hike. Promise you’ll stay put until I get there.”

“I just know you’re not telling me what to do, right?”

“Chief, please wait for me before you go hiking. That way I won’t worry,” Jim pleaded, sweetly and softly into the phone. 

“Fine, I’ll wait. Go back to work.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“I love you too,” Blair answered before he hung the phone up. 

Blair went back to watching the game and even popped some popcorn to perk up his mood somewhat. He decided he was going to have a good time if it killed him.

* * *

**In Cascade**

Jim sat at his desk, not doing too much other than fuming and moving things from one place on his desk to the other side and back again. To anyone that was watching him, they would probably believe he had OCD. 

Now Megan Connor had been watching him for the last ten minutes and almost laughed out loud at Jim’s actions. But the keyword was almost. She wanted to keep her head, so she was going to mind her own business. _Oh who the fuck cares? I need to go and antagonize him. I’ll find out what’s wrong if it kills me._

She walked over to his desk, sat on the corner of it and asked, “Hey Jimbo, you look stressed, what’s going on?” 

“You mean other than the serial killer that’s taunting us? You think that’s not enough, Megan? And get off my desk.”

Megan stood up and smiled. “Did you have plans with Sandy? And now they’re ruined, right?”

“Stop calling him Sandy. He does have a name, you know…”

She smiled. “You mean like Chief, kid and hairboy? And you object to me calling him Sandy, which is part of his name, you know?”

“Did you want something Megan, or are you just here to torment me?” Jim growled. 

“I guess I should be pleased you’re calling me Megan instead of Connor. That means you’re not upset with me. I’m glad. I just wanted to tell you that I’m here if you need to talk to anyone.” Megan walked over towards her desk and smiled over her shoulder at Jim. He actually smiled back, making Megan grin even more. 

Jim knew that they had the right person for the crimes, they just had to prove it. He certainly couldn’t say, ‘But Judge, I could tell he was lying by listening to his heartbeat.’ Yeah, Jim knew he had to get this worked out and fast. He missed Blair and it was only the first night of what was meant to be their break. _What did Blair say about being lost?_ Jim felt even worse thinking about this. 

Jim looked at his watch and realized it was after midnight and he needed to get some sleep. But before he could make a move his phone rang. 

“Ellison…”

“Hey, are you alone?” Blair asked. 

“No, Megan is sitting across the room, why?”

“I was going to talk dirty to you and we could have phone sex.”

Jim threw back his head and laughed, very hard. “You always know just what to do and say. Normally, I would love some phone sex, but not in the middle of the bullpen with Megan sitting there eyeballing me right now. I drew attention to myself when I laughed so loud. I take it you’re not too mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you at all. I’m having a good time. Seattle won, man. I have one hundred bucks to take you out for dinner,” Blair bragged. 

“I thought you were lost and lonely?”

“Well, my lost got found. I realized that it wasn’t your fault that you had to solve a serial crime going on. I’m glad you’re going to get that creep off the street. I’ll be waiting up here when you get here.”

“Blair, you’re the best. Thank you for understanding. I’ll call you tonight and give you an update on when I’ll join you. Are you enjoying the cabin? I truly believe my dad bought that for us to use. He hasn’t gone up to it yet.”

“I love the cabin. We have everything we need here. It was fully stocked with food, so someone had been here. I’ve been burning a fire since I got here. It’s really cold outside. Your dad might have bought it for his sons. That would be my guess.”

“Steven has been up there twice already. We just haven’t had the time. Well, when this is over and done with, I’m making time. Are you off next week?” Jim asked. 

“Yup… Winter break is perfect for cabin use. Call me tonight and tell me what time you’ll be here.”

“Will do, Chief. Take care of yourself and stay warm.”

Both men hung up the phone, happy. Megan was thrilled to see a smile on Jim’s face instead of the frown.

* * *

**Back at the cabin**

Blair hoped that Jim would make it up for dinner that night, but wasn’t counting on it. Instead of feeling sorry for himself, he decided to prep things for dinner. In case Jim showed up, all he would have to do was throw it all in the oven and it wouldn’t take long. It was one of Jim’s favorites. Grilled salmon, asparagus, baked potato, and for dessert cheesecake. Blair made the cheesecake, because it needed to get cold in the refrigerator. 

 

There was a knock at the door at about midnight and Blair smiled as he went to answer. Jim was supposed to call, but it was just like Jim to surprise him.

Blair opened up the door and found a smiling Jim waiting to be let in. Blair could tell Jim was freezing. It was very cold outside. 

Blair pulled him inside and pushed the door shut in what was almost one  
movement, and hugged him close. Jim leaned down and kissed Blair. No  
words were spoken. None were needed. Both men had found what they had  
lost and would be happy with the outcome.

After a minute they drew a little apart and looked at each other. "So  
you got him? How?" Blair asked.

"Yes - fairly long story. I'll tell you tomorrow. Chief, it’s like an  
oven in here... "

"Bitch, bitch, bitch... "

They both laughed all the way into the bedroom and shut the door.

The end


End file.
